My twin is special
by HappyGoBoom
Summary: The twins  a steam roller  utter chaos. Read about the Kgamine twin's strange chaotic day at Kaito's house. Full of Ice cream and ROBOT LEN.  First fanfic ever so I hope you guys enjoy it.


My Twin is Special

**AN/ I don't own the Vocaloids or some references and ideas. Those belong to Sony and Bobnewby (Check out her channel on youtube). I own just the story line. P.S I wrote this before taking a creative writing course so I'm sorry if there's a multitude of grammar mistakes and strange wording**

"Oh my God what the hell is happening?" Rin shrieked tugging at a very sticky Len. "No sis no, give me back my ears!" Len shouted. "I can't hear without my headphones NOOOOO!" he continued swinging from Kaito's neck pawing at the headset Kaito held just out of his reach. Dragging the blond twins who were still attached to him towards the gaping hole in the kitchen wall, he cried "Why guys? Why do you always destroy my house! Why!" "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had no idea Len would do this sorry!" Rin wailed still trying to pry an ice cream covered Len from Kaito's neck. At that moment Kaito's neighbour and girlfriend Meiko just came back from her run with the girl who lives across the street Miku. "Whoa! Did a bomb just go off or did alien finally invade?" Miku panicked while shaking Meiko's arm. Meiko eased her confusion with a pat to the head and a simple phrase "The twins came to visit." They both sighed. "Meiko, Miku we need your help again! I'm sorry!" Rin begged tears forming. "Um might I ask what's up?" Miku slowly questioned. Rin looked up at Miku with tears in her eyes and said "You really don't want to know". Kaito had ended up sobbing next to Rin's shiny new yellow steamroller, Len had reattached his headphones while doing the robot and Meiko had gone to comfort her boyfriend. "Well it all started when I first got my amazingly yellow steamroller."

"Oh yeah mails here and your rolling death trap is on the driveway." Len said eating a banana. Rin inwardly gasped and rushed out the door.

*Half an hour later*

"Hhm I wonder what Rin is up to?" Len thought out loud in a hillbilly voice while opening the front door. He froze mid step. "R…in?" She was passionately hugging the newly repaired steamroller. "Mommy's sorry, never again, Mommy's so sorry she let Len drive you, Mommy's so glad you're back from the automobile hospital! I'll never leave you again!" she chanted in bliss. Len tried to erase the image from his mind but there some things you can never unsee. "What…you…road machine…HUH?" Len stuttered not able to formulate words to describe their current situation. "Oh hey uh Len, I was um just admiring my…uh steamroller…you know what you're overdue for another "How to be human" lesson with Kaito." Rin said quickly. "What no, I'm totally a robot…I mean huuuuman!" Len interjected. "Riiiight…" Rin was already dragging him onto her steamroller by his collar.

"Hey uh sis you just ran over, Luka's Chihuahua." Len stated awkwardly. Rin made no attempt to slow down "Oh that's too bad." She said emotionlessly. "Oh right, right you're so smart sis, no more annoying high pitched barks at 3 in the morning! Hey what if I gave you a massage." Len said nervous grin. Rin perked up "Yes I do need a massage thanks bro, you're the best." Len silently fist pumped "Awesome let's go home now!" There was no answer; the silence was a little unnerving aboard the yellow steamroller. "Um uh sis?" Len started. "NO" came a quick reply. "You can give me that massage after your lessons so no take backs." "What no, I can't believe that I a superior AI was bested by a human BANANAS!" Len said between clenched teeth. "And this is why you need lessons." The twins left a trail of panic and chaos behind them. Pedestrians were sending SOSs with the fire left on the roads and hydrants were spewing water in every direction.

Kaito had been chatting to his dark haired beauty of a girlfriend Meiko before she had gone for her daily run. "Oh Meiko my dove, you are the sun to my moon!" he said with one hand placed on his chest and the other extended towards her. "None can compare thy beauty for you are the brightest star of all." he continued dramatically. "I'm begging you my love, please don't leave my side, I don't think no I know I can't live without you." She giggled. She loved it when Daniel spoke using a shakespearianesque theatrical tone, but sadly it would always be about his psychotic need for ice cream or assistance with Len's "Lessons". Meiko blushed "Oh my, stop making me blush you flirt. Ahahaha" "You know I would so love to help you babe, but I'm not willing to risk my house especially since Rin repaired her little road improvement machine." she said lightly. "But, but my Juliet…" he was cut off by the sound of rumbling like a hibernating bear's but 30 time more deadly. "Gotta jet, see ya sometime later!" Meiko called while running in the opposite direction the noise came from. Kaito fell to his knees "NOOOO please save me with your divine light!" he begged desperately. "Yo Kaito watcha doin, circuits on the fritz again well maybe you clean out your hard drive with an antivirus check, I know this super affective program called Mcafee and I'll even help you install it into your programming soft wares." Len suggested in a chipper tone while coming up from behind and Rin watching his every move like a hawk stalking its prey. Kaito glared at Rin.

"Alright let's do this again from the top and this time please don't pretend to be a computer speaking software." Kaito sighed. "Repeat after me, I am not a robot and I will no longer reject the idea of personal hygiene." "Fine if I do then can I have my break early?" Len pouted. "Yes Len you can!" Rin said airily while massaging the bridge of her nose. Len happily proceeded to do the robot. "NO ROBOT!" Rin and Kaito both growled together. Len slumped back into his chair "I am not a robot and I will no longer reject the idea of personal hygiene." he said grimly. "Can I go now?" "Yes fine oh my God go!" Rin face palmed and pointed towards the doorway. He was out of there in a second. Kaito took out a mirror and started to check his appearance, smoothing his blue medium length hair back to place and re-hydrating his blue eyes with eye drops. "How much more vain can you get Kaito?" Rin deadpanned. "You know how much Meiko loves perfection." He replied moisturizing his skin. Rin scoffed "Right, she loves you for you and not your looks dude." he frowned at Rin. "You insane twins will be the death of me one day." he said crossing his arms. "Hey, what about you Mr. Narcissistic." She snapped. "Well isn't it about time we get Len back?" Waving his hand, Kaito walked out the door. "Yeah yeah I'll go."

Len had wandered from room to room and finally stopping in the kitchen. "Oooh food yep, I think it's just about time to for me to recharge." Len said crossing his arms behind his head and proceeding to raid Kaito's kitchen, going through cupboard to cupboard munching on foods like pocky and bananas. With a half cookie in his mouth, Len pulled open the fridge door. His jaw dropped and cookie broken into a forgotten heap on the clean tile floor. "I…I…Ice…c…c…cream, s..so much…ICE CREAM!" Len cheered. He practically dove into the freezer. Gorging on box after box of ice cream. Blueberry chunks flying, vanilla drops spilling and chocolate chips staining white teeth. In no time flat the fridge was void of and sweet sugary frozen treats, Len was sprawled on the floor drenched in sticky ice cream and surrounded by the 50 or so empty tubs big enough to fit your head in. "Ugh too much ice cream, but it was sooo worth it." Len groaned as he rubbed lovingly at his protruding ice cream gut.

Kaito had a hard time locating Len inside his seemingly normal sized home. "How hard it to find one boy Kaito seriously your house isn't even that big." he grumbled to himself. "Wait what is that intoxicating aroma, no this can only mean!" Kaito high tailed it to his kitchen and nearly tripped over Len. "Oomph" Len grunted sitting up. "Geez Kaito you should really be gentler to electronics." Kaito stared at Len, eyes the size of dinner plates and stumbled to his fridge. He opened it only to find its contents vanished. He conjured a blood curdling shriek from the very depths of his gut. kaito used the fridge as support as his expression converted from those of pure shock to those of exploding anger. "YOU!" he growled. Len edged away towards the exit. "You are dead to me!" he roared, voice dripping with poison. "Draw thy sword; it will be a dual to the death!" Kaito cried then lunged at Len. "No Kaito no, sis help now!" Len screamed avoiding Kaito's attacks. Rin heard the commotion and rushed into the kitchen. "Hey hey people calm down we're all friends here." she warned trying to hold back Kaito. "My ice cream, my precious ice cream." he mumbled under his breath. In all the confusion she spied an ice cream soaked Len trying to escape and instantly knew what happened. Her grip loosened and Kaito jumped on Len. Snatching his headphones and laughing "These would fetch a hefty price nicely now leave me before I incinerate you!" "We're so sorry Kaito, we'll leave right away isn't that right Len." Rin said sternly pulling Len to his feet. "I'm deaf sis, I can't hear help meeee!" he cried. She quickly shoved him out the door and onto the steamroller. She put it in drive and backed onto the street.

She would give Len the biggest and most painful lecture of his life when they got home. Len had acted as if he contracted mad cow disease and tried to wrestle the controls from Rin. "I have to get back, you don't understand! I NEED those ears to hear!" he struggled. "Damit Len forget your stupid headset and let go, you ate the man's collection for crying out loud." she said. Stress was clearly getting to her. In that moment of weakness Len had successfully gained control of the machine. He took the wheel and headed back towards Kaito's house. "Gotta get them back, gotta get them back." He mumbles as he drove full speed crashing into kaito's kitchen wall.

Kaito whipped his head around dropping the empty tub he was hugging. "Wha what!" he stammered. Len expertly leaped from the destructive machine's window and just went ludicrous as he climbed his way up Kaito toward his headphones.

"Aaand this brings us up to now." Rin sobbed into Miku's chest while she comforted her. "Oh wow you guys are seriously giving Kaito constant grief, why are you guys friends again?" Miku inquired. "I don't know either." Rin said looking over at Kaito. Meiko had already given Len an earful, confiscated his headset and was now heading over to Rin. "I'm gonna need to pawn off your little road machine to help pay off Kaito's house K girly." she said smiling but the tone underneath her sweet smile suggested a "Do as I say or prepare for a one way ticket to hell". If Rin was a dog then her ears would have flopped down and her tail would be between her legs. Shaking she nodded too afraid to say anything back. "Thanks a bunch sweetheart." Meiko said as she skipped off.

Len was once again in a craze from losing his earphones again, Miku had gone off to help Meiko call a tow-truck and Kaito ironically was happily eating an extra-large tub of Blueberry ice cream given to him from Meiko. "NO Rolly Mommy will find a way to get you back, yes she will and when she does she's installing a safety system!" Rin called out painfully and then glared daggers at her twin "You owe me."


End file.
